


Elevator

by dayxdan



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law and Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayxdan/pseuds/dayxdan
Summary: Sonny and Rafael get trapped in an elevator.





	Elevator

Rafael was waiting at the elevator doors tapping his foot, checking his watch every minute and pushing the button over and over. He was standing there for a whole minute now. The elevator was old and clearly looked as if it hadn't been maintenance in a long time.

He was irritated because the elevator wasn't arriving faster and he had to be in court in an hour.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Rafael jumped. He wasn't expecting anyone to be there a since no one really uses the garage elevator. 

"Good morning Counselor!" 

Rafael sighed. He held the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat. 

"Good morning Carisi..."

The elevators doors opened and the men both made their way inside the rusty elevator. Rafael pressed the button and the doors closed behind them. 

After ten seconds of being in the elevator it makes a loud 'clank' sound and they both frantically look around.

Uh, what was that?"

“I do not know detective."

Rafael tried pushing the emergency buttons but nothing happened, he even tried prying the doors open, but nothing worked. 

He let out a huge sigh and reached for his phone. 

“Ugh! Of course, no service...What about you Carisi?"

Sonny reached for his phone and gave Rafael a worried look.

"No bars counselor." 

Rafael put down his things and leaned against the wall.

"What do we do?!" 

"I don't know, I guess wait till someone notices." 

"I doubt that'll be for a while, no one uses the garage much."

Rafael looked up at Sonny and realized what he said was a wide known fact. 

Sonny sat on the floor crossing his legs. 

Rafael was stuck with a man he disliked due to the fact he was so happy all the time and always bugging him for law advice. 

And for Sonny, he wasn't upset at all, he enjoyed Rafael. He had a little thing for him but he knew that'll never happen. 

"It's getting pretty warm in here ain't it?" Sonny's voice sounded anxious.

"Not really, just a bit stuffy." Rafael rolled his eyes. 

Sonny took off his coat and put it aside, he continued to unbuttoned his shirt and wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve. 

Rafael could smell Sonny from the distance between them. His sweet cologne and his hair gel were so strong, especially in the small space they were in. 

Rafael cleared his throat.

"It's been thirty minutes, no one is coming!" Rafael shouted in hopes someone from the outside would hear.

He started pacing around in the small area. He couldn't stand the smell, it smelled like rusty blood and cheap air freshener. But Sonny's scent masked it a bit. 

Sonny looked up and watched Rafael pace like a mad man.

"Take a seat counselor, doing that won't help." 

Rafael looked at him and nodded. He took off his coat and sat down next to Sonny. Rafael wasn't aware that he sat so close to him, so close that their thighs were touching. 

"So counselor, how's your girlfriend?" 

Sonny knew damn right he didn't have one, but he was bored and wanted to pry into his life. Might as well right? 

"I do not have one Carisi, I'm sure you know that, but do you?”

"No, and I'm pretty happy about it. I get to go to the bars and hangouts without being cautious."

Rafael looked up and shrugged.

"It gets lonely." 

Sonny looked at his phone and he raised a brow, he had this app on his phone his niece downloaded, it was a truth or dare app. He left it because he didn't know if one day it'll come in handy, at this moment it did. 

He opened the app and handed his phone to Rafael. 

"Here, let's play, it's not like we have anything else to do, right Counselor?" 

Rafael looked at him and rolled his eyes. Are we really going to play this ridiculous game? What are we, teenagers? 

He sighed and snatched the phone out of Sonny's warm hands.

"Truth or dare, Carisi?"

"Truth." Sonny smirked. 

"What was the name of the person you first slept with?...Look you don't have to-"

Sonny cut him off. 

"Damien...back in high school. I was a two year he was a four. We were good friends. Total accident though."

Rafael looked more confused than ever. Did he just say a male name? Is he gay..? 

Rafael couldn't stop staring at him. 

"Uh...a-as in a boy?"

Sonny nodded. He totally just outed himself...

"Interesting detective. I didn't know you were gay. I guess we learn new things everyday right?" Rafael smirked, now he has actual dirt on him, he isn't so perfect now is he."

"I go both ways Counselor, it gets bored with the same ol'." 

Rafael rolled his eyes and passed the phone to Sonny.

"Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Rafael was kinda hesitate to answer knowing the form of the questions. 

"Have you ever done anything with the opposite sex?" 

Rafael paused...

"Do you have this on the gay setting or what?!" He blurred out "No, I've never done anything like that." 

Sonny saw how easily he blushed. Should he tease him? Maybe. 

Sonny smirked and leaned in closer. 

"Do you ever wanna, Counselor?" Sonny said that sentence slowly and in a light whisper.

Rafael leaned back. 

"I..I do not know. I mean maybe? I don't know. I doubt I'll ever do that anytime soon detective." 

Sonny looked at Rafael up and down. 

"I can help you with that right now Counselor." 

Rafael froze, did he just...offer..? 

"I..I don't know Carisi, we work together and..."

Sonny leaned over and kissed Rafael totally cutting him off again. 

His lips were soft and moist. 

"How was that counselor?" 

"I-uh..different?" Rafael was shocked. 

Sonny leaned in and kissed him again but this time slowly and more passionate. He felt Rafael pull away but he immediately responded and kissed back. 

Sonny merged his tongue between Rafael's lips, causing them to part. 

Sonny started to feel Rafael. Touching his back and chest. He never thought he'd ever get this close to him, maybe dreams do come true. 

Rafael gasped as Sonny traced the outline of Rafael's now hard erection. Sonny looked up and smirked.

They've both worked in SVU long enough to know you always have to make sure they both consent. 

"May I?" Sonny pointed at Rafael's crotch. 

Rafael leaned back and nodded. 

Sonny slowly unbuckled Rafael's pants, making sure that every touch was delicate. Making sure he enjoyed every second. Sonny reached in and grabbed Rafael's throbbing cock. He started to pump it slowly with rhythm. 

Rafael started to moan louder and louder by the seconds. 

See counselor, nothing different." Sonny smirked. 

Sonny kept going but now faster and rubbing his thigh with his other hand. He cupped Rafael's face and kissed him again. Rafael was rock hard and this surely convinced Sonny he was enjoying it. 

He looked at Rafael and saw him, he looked beautiful when he's in pleasure. Rafael looked at Sonny and leaned in for a kiss. Rafael leaned back and threw his head back. 

“I..uh..detective!...I'm gonna cum!"

Sonny kept going and Rafael let out a loud moan. He finished all over Sonny's hands and chest. 

He started panting and Sonny took the hankers out of his pocket and passed it to Rafael. 

"See, you liked it." Sonny smirked knowing that Rafael loved it. 

Rafael cleaned himself up embarrassedly. He handed back the dirty hanker to Sonny. He winked and shoved it in his pocket. 

"See, nothing different. Next time you're playing Truth or dare you can answer to that question!" Sonny smiled and was really pleased with himself. 

All of a sudden the elevator started to move. Rafael got up and pulled up his pants. He quickly gathered his things and stood there. 

The doors open and they saw firefighters. 

Rafael was super red and looked like he just ran a marathon. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were bright red.

"You guys alright? I hope it was too hot in there." The firefighter looked at Rafael and seemed concerned.

Sonny smirked and looked at Rafael.

"We're fine! Thank you so much for the help."

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if it was bad...it’s my first time.


End file.
